Defender
Troopers |allies= |rivals=}} Defender is a RED Engineer cyborg created by YouTube user SarisKhan. Appearance Defender is a RED Engineer equipped with a Loud'n'Clear, Frontal Security and Constructor's Camo. He usually wears a Mobile Pack on his back. Additionally, his right hand was replaced with a Gloveslinger. Origin Defender is the RED Engineer responsible for the creation of . A long-time ally of he lent the service of his powerful teammate-turned-warmachine in order to fend off hostile TF2 Monsters. Although for a long time he limited himself to Soldine's maintenance and did not participate actively in any combat operation, in the light of escalating conflicts caused by and he ultimately decided to join HECU as a soldier. For this purpose, the RED Engineer upgraded his Gunslinger to a Gloveslinger and manufactered several useful devices for use in combat support. Now known as Defender, he intends to support Soldine, and Troopers on their mission to combat malevolent TF2 Monsters. Personality and Behaviour One of Defender's signature traits is his composure. Most of the time he is not one to react in an emotional manner, even in situations where it would be normal to do so. For instance, he was largely unperturbed and focused during the two times that RED Soldier/ was defeated by . However, he outwardly celebrated his success when he constructed the modern Soldine. Defender tends to help others voluntarily, good-hearted or neutrally disposed alike. Although not afraid of combat he prefers to stay away from direct involvement and prefers to support others during battle. He is known to become protective of close allies and may risk his own life in order to shield them from danger. Powers and Abilities As a cyborg, Defender exhibits enhanced toughness and stamina. This means he is difficult to take down and may continue fighting for long periods of time. The medium body armour he wears further improves his resistance to damage. The contraption he wears on his back is a heavily modified Medigun. Defender can use the device to quickly heal wounded allies, whether organic or cybernetic. In addition, he may use it to project a fairly durable energy barrier to protect either himself or a single ally within his proximity. The RoBro drone which often follows him is used to explore the area and provide information about the environment and enemy movement. In combat, Defender wields a Gamma Gazer. This energy pistol is capable of wounding mid-rank Freaks and may cause unprotected mechanic devices to short-circuit briefly with each shot. Faults and Weaknesses *Defender is rather slow and may be unable to retreat from a fight he does not wish to continue. *His low firepower means he cannot afford to engage in combat on his own. *He cannot use Heal Beam and the Energy Barrier at the same time. Trivia *Defender was conceived when SarisKhan thought about a military Freak concept focused mainly upon support rather than direct combat. *Another important aspect of the concept is his status as a Stone Wall; whilst his firepower is low to the point of being almost laughable, the combination of his enhanced durability, body armour and Energy Barrier means even a high-rank Freak would have trouble to take him down. Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Engineers Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Monsters made by SarisKhan Category:RED Team Category:Stone Walls